Sindel/Gallery
Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MK Trilogy MK3-14 Sindel-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-14 Sindel.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Sindel art sketch.jpg Sindel-r.gif Sindel versus.png|Sindel's vs. in MK3, UMK3, and MK Trilogy SindelMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio SindelMK3ending1.gif|''MK3'' Ending SindelMK3ending2.gif Sindel_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sindel_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sindel_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Dhao.gif|Sindel's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Kard Sketch2.gif|Concept Art by John Tobias sindelselectscreen.gif|Sindel Select Screen Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal Kombat - Sindel.jpg|Queen Sindel in Mortal Kombat: Deception 91992220040826screen005ek1.jpg Mortal_Kombat_Deception_Sindel_Concept.jpg|Concept art Sindel mka-b.jpg Sindel. MKD bio 1.png|''Deception'' Bio Sindel. MKD bio 2.png|''Deception'' Alternate Bio Li Meiend3.jpg LOAD ED KNIGHTED 02.png Sindelkard.jpg|Bio Kard Queen_Sindel_with_an_Edenian_Sword.jpg|Sindel in a Loading Screen Image80Sindel.jpg|Sindel Original Costume Image83.jpg|Sindel Alternate Costume ENDING SINDEL1.png ENDING SINDEL2.png ENDING SINDEL3.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Queen Sindel's vs. (MK Armageddon).png|Sindel's Armageddon Versus Queen Sindel's Royal Hairbrush.png|Sindel's Brush SindelBrushRelic.jpg|Sindel's Brush, as it appears in Konquest Mode Image91Sindel.jpg|Sindel's Costume Image92.jpg|Sindel's Alternate Costume Sindel alt.jpg|Sindel's alternate costume in both Deception and Armageddon Mortal Kombat (2011) Sindelrenderbywildboyz4.png|Sindel in Mortal Kombat (2011) Headsindel.png|Sindel's health bar cutout LadderSindel.png|Sindel's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Sindel (MK9).png|Sindel in MK 2011's Arcade Ladder 25148 BD sindel color 122 163lo1.jpg|Sindel's vs in MK 2011 Krypt 022-1.PNG|Sindel´s Concept in MK 2011 Krypt 054-1.PNG|Sindel´s Alternate Costume Concept in MK 2011 SindelProfileMK9.jpg Char damage sindel a color.jpg Char damage sindel b color.jpg Dibujo5-1-.jpg Kratosvs.SindelMK9.jpg Mortal kombat6.jpg|Sindel's Low Star Screamer vs. Sonya Blade Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Sindel 2.jpg 2mob3gp.jpg Sindel xray1.PNG|Sindel's X-Ray Sindel xray2.PNG Sindel migraine.PNG|Sindel's Migraine fatality Motaro2011.png|Shao Kahn sees the slain Motaro. Sindelpower.png|Sindel being imbued with Shang Tsung's souls. MK9 - Noob and Mileena Vs Kabal.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Noob and Mileena vs Kabal 1793099-sindel2.png Nightwolf VS Sindel.png|Sindel fighting Nightwolf. Johnny Cage VS Sindel.png|Sindel fights Johnny Cage. Pantallazo-10.png|Sindel kills Jax. Smoke_is_killed_by_sindel.jpg|Sindel snaps Smoke's neck. Stryker-Dies.jpg|Sindel killing Stryker. Pantallazo-8.png|Sindel kills Kabal. Pantallazo-9.png|Sindel laughs. Kitana_and_Sindel.jpg|Kitana and Jade fight Sindel. Jadestorymk93.png|Sindel killing Jade. Kitana and Sindel fighting.jpg|Kitana fighting Sindel. Kitana being chocked by Sindel.jpg|Sindel choking Kitana. Pantallazo-11.png|Sindel prepares to fight Nightwolf again. Pantallazo-12.png|Sindel captures Nightwolf. MK9 Zombies Sindel Stryker Jax.jpg|Sindel resurrected (again) by Quan Chi. Queen Sindel's Magic.png|Queen Sindel used her magic to dispel the sorcery that bounded her home of Edenia to Outworld Edenians & Outworlders.png|Under Queen Sindel’s governance, the people of Edenia and Outworld will forever be allies Image17Sindel.jpg Image16Sindel.jpg|Sindel Alternate Costume queen sindel.jpg|Queen Sindel appearing in Ermac's MK 2011 ending MK9 Artbook - Sindel.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Sindel Mortal Kombat X Revenant Sindel.png|Sindel cutout render Sindelmkxrender.png Evilfighters-1-.png|Stryker, Sindel and Kabal still under the control of Quan Chi. Image2.png|Quan Chi controlling Stryker, Sindel and Kabal. Kitana and Sindel MKX.png|Sindel with Kitana. 2742646-mortalkombatx_revenants-1-.jpg|Sindel along with Smoke, Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana. Sindel and Fujin.png|Sindel screaming at Fujin. Sindelmkx7.jpg|"I will give you a proper upbringing!" Sindelmkx6.jpg|Sindel challenges Cassie Cage. Sindelmkx5.jpg|Sindel vs Jax. Sindelmkx4.jpg|Sindel challenges Jax. Sindelmkx3.jpg|Sindel Laughs at Jax. Sindelmkx2.jpg|Sindel vs Jax. Sindelmkx.jpg|Sindel screams at Jax. MKX Sindel.jpg|Sindel hides behind a stone MKX Sindel2.jpg|Sindel attack Jax's army with her purple fireball MKX Sindel3.jpg|Sindel generates her purple fireball on her hand MKX Sindel4.jpg|Sindel with her revenant companions MKX Sindel5.jpg|Revenant Sindel and Kitana MKX Sindel6.jpg|Sindel punches Cassie in the face 20191001201140_1.jpg|Sindel take off shinnok's amulet in her tower ending 20191001201144_1.jpg|Sindel take off shinnok's amulet in her tower ending 20191001202812_1.jpg|Sindel's throw move 20191001202901_1.jpg|Sindel's scream move 20191001203519_1.jpg|Sindel's air fireball move 20191001203719_11.jpg|Sindel's floating move 20191001204025_11.jpg|Sindel's round victory pose Bgnd 364.png Bgnd 278.png sindelinvasionboss.jpg|Twitter post of Sindel as Invasion Boss Mortal Kombat 11 azpzmcso24041.jpg|Sindel's official render Privilege.jpg|"Privilege" Sindelmk11ending.jpg|Sindel in Jacqui's Ending Sindel_ending.jpg Sindelrefmk11.jpg|Kitana's Sai referencing Sindel sindelbrush.jpg|Forge Item sindel mk11 first look.jpg mk11 sindel VBr8Jt0.png 07_sin01.jpg mk11 sindel trailer m.jpg Mortal-Kombat-11-Sindel.jpg|Mk11 Sindel Live Action 22952293-22952297-large.jpg|Musetta Vander as Sindel in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Sindel mkan.jpg Sindel10.jpg Sindel11.jpg Queen Sindel.jpg|Queen Sindel returns to normal in MK: Annihilation MKASindel.png|Sindel in MK:A movie. Sindel kitana.jpg|Beatrice Ilg as Sindel in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Comics De01 04.jpg|Sindel from Mortal Kombat: Deception comic Toys SindelStatueSyco.jpg|Sindel Statue by Syco Collectibles Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries Category:Media